The new Punica cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Megan Mathey, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new pomegranate varieties with smaller plant forms and more flowers. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2015.
The seed parent is Punica granatum ‘State Fair’, unpatented. The pollen parent is unidentified. The new variety was selected in Summer of 2016 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2015 open pollination, in a nursery in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at the same nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. in Summer of 2016, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.